


I'll Be Your Wall (I'll Be Your Door)

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, Young Love, friends to sweethearts, lil drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Friends to sweethearts kid fic as they grow up together, or two times Lapis and Peridot protect each other and one time they’re just in love





	

She punched her. In the face, like she listened to music with curse words and played violent video games.

And in all fairness, Lapis Lazuli punched a lot of people. That’s the type of girl she was, but that didn’t stop Peridot’s mouth from dropping open and her eyes from going wide.

It started with a couple pokes to the chest and then a firm shove, all on Lapis’s part. Tiffany had the mouth of a brimstone preacher with a sermon against any girl who wore their shirts the wrong way, but she wasn’t physically aggressive. 

Lapis had appeared in a whirl of bare feet and a firecracker fury, she was only two grades above Peridot but she approached them with the demeanor of someone twice their size and ready to go.

“Step off Tiffany.” Lapis Lazuli warned and then Tiffany defended her actions Peridot, Lapis decked her. Lapis Lazuli, the indie version of a human being, punched Tiffany Grunwald in the face.

Tiffany fell backward, landing on her butt and clutching her right cheek as she sat in momentary shock. Her pupils were huge and she stammered, “I’m-I’m telling!” She scrambled to her feet and ran away at full speed.

Peridot exhaled and she wiped at her moist eyes, straightening up and turning to the older girl, “Why did you do that?”  
  
Lapis only spared her a singular glance, “I don’t like people acting high and mighty.” She fluffed her short brown hair and turned away, Peridot rushed to follow her.

“You’ll get in trouble.” Peridot says earnestly and studies her graceful, angry features.

Lapis shook her head and scrunched her face up, “It’s fine.”  
  
“You punched her!” She says in awe.

Lapis flashes a brief smile, “And I’d do it again.”  
  
“I,” Peridot clutched at her hands and remembered her line. “Wow.” She breathed, “Thanks.”

Lapis blinked a couple times and froze in place, “Are you being sarcastic?”  
  
Peridot shook her head, “N-no. Tiffany always makes fun of me for putting my clothes on wrong.” She frowns and looks at the ground.

Lapis suddenly grabbed at Peridot’s sleeve suddenly, “Put your hands inside your shirt.” She instructs bluntly.

“Um,” Peridot raises her eyebrows.

“Come one.” Lapis looked around warily in the middle of the playground.

Peridot hums and puts her arms inside the shirt, Lapis turns her clothes around so the tag is on the back.

Peridot can feel her face stretching into a wide smile, “Wow. Thanks.” She bounces up and down when Lapis finishes. “We should be friends.” Peridot announces

Lapis snorts and starts walking again, “Haven’t you heard? I punch people.”  
  
“Fantastic!” Peridot follows Lapis around for the rest of the period until Lapis is dragged to the principal’s office.

************

Lapis Lazuli was all anger management issues in a sundress and Peridot was watching her with the attention of someone trying to solve a Rubik’s cube.

Peridot visited her place a couple times, the apartment was usually empty with the exception of Lapis’s older brother smoking weed on the coach. Lapis visited Peridot’s house at strange hours, telling her ‘your suburban ass could use a pool at the very least. A trampoline maybe.’ Then she watched Peridot do her homework and pet her dog while putting her feet up in the air.

Peridot followed her around and wrote a consistent tweet series called ‘gettinghernumber,’ which she still didn’t have.

Things only changed when they went on their class field trip in middle school.

It was at the zoo when it happened, the rain clouds started to form above head like a threatening line of soldiers waiting for marching orders. The thunder screeched through the midnight clouds.

Peridot was in 6th grade, but she had been placed in 8th-grade science and got to go on the 8th-grade Life Science field trip.

She had fun watching the big cats being fed and pacing their cages like sentinels on an important mission.

“I love you,” she whispered to the snow leopard and was ready to adopt something that might eat her in her sleep when she overheard the teacher.

“Has anyone seen Lapis Lazuli?” He called above the clamor of students. “Anyone? Pearl? You were her buddy.”  
  
“I haven’t seen her.” Pearl said as if she was offended. “She was here a moment ago.”  
  
The teacher sighed, “Well, the storm is closing the park down….I swear that girl will get suspended.”  
  
Peridot froze and her eyebrows skyrocketed. “Again.” She murmured under her breath.

“Well, I need to go onto an intercom, let’s all gather at the front of the zoo.” The science class nodded and Pearl was put in charge, but Peridot was frozen in place.

“I’ll go find her!” Peridot squeaks and turns in place, “Be back!”

“Peridot,” Their teacher reached for her, “Don’t-”

Peridot was already turning on her heels and darting into the crowd and out of reach, she can almost hear her put-upon teacher groaning in the distance. She makes a sharp left and keeps running.

She checks the usual carnivore cages: bears, wolfs and hyenas, but only when she reaches the birds of prey and aviary does she pause.

“Awe,” A fat raindrop hits her on the nose and thunder crackles through the air, shaking her bones and an intercom announced again that the zoo was closing

Peridot enters the warm aviary and scans the rooms of thick trees, ferns and birds chirping. It takes her three rooms to spot a splash of bright blue in the thick of the underbrush, in the corner.

Lightning crackles overhead.

Peridot spots Lapis covering her ears with a bowed her head, huddling on the ground, she seemed small, liked foodstuffs trying to can itself.

Birds twittered from high in the branches and Peridot ignored the ‘STAY ON THE PATH’ signs, she ducked her head under the trees to the corner of the exhibit.

“Lapis,” She breaths.

Thunder booms like a curse word above them and Lapis whimpered. Peridot crawled up to her and took her chin in her hand.  
  
“Sshhh,” She gets out her own backpack and Lapis can’t meet her eye.

“I hate this.” Lapis croaked while her chest visibly shook  
  
“You’re gonna okay. Though, maybe in trouble with Mr. Steve.” Peridot tried to joke but Lapis looks up to the birds in the branches.

“They’re scared too.” Lapis comments as she looks up at the colorful birds overhead.

Peridot gets out her headphones and places them on Lapis’s ears, she turns the music all the way up and she leans on Lapis’s shoulder.

They wait out the pattering of the rain on the glass roof overhead and thunder shocking the air outside, they wait out the park closing and a guard scanning the room and missing them.

A sparrow eventually lands on Peridot’s shoulder as they stay very still and Lapis listens to the music on full blast.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Peridot whispered to the sparrow, “You’re not a fancy bird.”  
  
The sparrow tweets and hops up and down as it perches on her shoulder. Peridot sighs and feels almost pleased at being chosen by it.

“I guess you’re a like a Disney princess.” Peridot jumps as Lapis speaks again, Peridot looks up and Lapis is smiling fondly down. The sparrow chirps and eventually flies away as it finds nothing interesting there.

The rain pitters lighter and lighter until Lapis is handing Peridot her earphones back, “Thanks.” She whispers and Peridot nods.

“Least I could do.”  
  
Lapis gives a hoarse laugh, “You’ll get in trouble too.”

Peridot helps her up and they dust themselves off, “Pfft, I live for danger.”  
  
Lapis laughs and pokes her in the forehead, “Miss Valedictorian, I won’t have it.”  
  
Peridot shakes her head, “You don’t know that.”  
  
Lapis takes her wrist and walks them out of the rainforest trees and onto the path again, “Come on,” Lapis squeezes her wrist, “Let’s get back.”

They emerge back into the main guest room and have to sprint when the curator spots them, “We’re closed!”

They run.

***************

Peridot gets her first kiss on the second semester of her Freshman year, Lapis was a Junior.

“This isn’t cool is it?” Lapis asks in a hush and Peridot shakes her head.

“You’re not that much older than me.” She assures her with a tingling on her lips and a _want_ like a forest fire in her gut.

Lapis sighs, “I’m pretty fucked up.”  
  
Peridot takes her head, “I’d be a spinster if you disappear.”  
  
“And if I drop out?” Lapis asks tentatively.  
  
“I’ll be a widow!” Peridot crows and knew what her next online tweets would be: stay in school everyone.

Lapis hangs her head on Peridot’s shoulder, “We should beat up the principle together.”  
  
“Sure. A battle couple, you be the fighter-type and I’ll be the alchemist.” Peridot nods and squeezes her hand.

“I’d rather be the witch,” Lapis says with a frown.

“Fine by me.” Peridot concedes.

They perched on the catwalk in the massive theater the school had recently renovated, they looked out on the empty seats and Peridot feels a fluttering in her chest.

“I’d like your as the toadstool character tbh.” She says the acronym out loud, Lapis laughs.

She turns her head slowly, like the movies and kisses Peridot on the side of the mouth, “Don’t tell anyone.” Lapis says with a dent in her brow.

Peridot softly tilts Lapis;s head down and kisses her fully on the lips, it’s sweet and slow like syrup. “No dropping out.” She whispers.

Lapis sighs and they kiss like they were gonna reinvent the word tender. Lapis giggles as Peridot whispers a sweet puff of affection in her direction.

“You’re lovely.”  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “Is this from serenading you? Because, I swear, I only played Wonderwall twice at you.”

“It was at least 3 times!” Peridot beamed, “And I was yours.”  
  
Lapis’s face turned red in the low light and she stopped swinging her legs, she opens her mouth and then closes it. “Basic.”  
  
Peridot rolls her eyes and kisses her again. Lapis touches her face tentatively, tracing the bags under her eyes.

“I’ll make a pact…I won’t drop out if you take care of yourself. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Peridot hums and nods her head, “Alright. Don’t think I won’t hold you to it.”  
  
Lapis sighs, “You have my word, and if you break it I’ll play Wonderwall on repeat, off key, days on end.”  
  
“No! Then I’ll _have_ to marry you then.” She says dramatically  
  
Lapis rolls her eyes and she is steady and real and Peridot feels like she can’t, won’t, ever leave.


End file.
